


(You're an) Ass

by problematic-fave (salt_and_burn)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns is only directly mentioned like once, Implied Seth/Dean/Roman, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_and_burn/pseuds/problematic-fave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman calls Seth an ass, Seth isn't happy, Roman and Seth's ass get a little better acquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're an) Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Aly, for sharing rolleigns with me when no one else was interested. Also for Vicky and Mazy for helping me out, I love you guys.

It feels like it's been absolutely forever since Roman and Seth have been able to just _be_ together. As much as the three of them try not to begrudge anything between them (title shots, title belts, heart breaking scripts passed down from creative), it's rubbed on Roman's nerves at times that he feels like the outsider of their little trio. Sure, he and Dean are as strong on screen as they are off it, but he's missed Seth. Dean has at least had the excuse of a blood feud to hang around with Seth, even if he's got to slink out of view whenever there's a camera or an overly curious fan around. Everyone's been used to the Seth and Dean show since FCW. Roman though, Roman has had absolutely no excuse to be seen around Seth, on screen or off. It's not that he's incapable of being by himself, it's just that everything, from a work out to demolishing a sushi train, is better with Seth.

They don't gel as easily as either of them do with Dean, but that fact is so far away from them tonight that it may as well be non existent. Tonight, they're blissed out together on a hotel bed, Seth lazily scrolling through his twitter feed as Roman plays absent-mindedly with the curls falling out of the back of Seth's bun. He's watching one of their old matches, them defending the tag team title, slipping further and further into that nostalgic state of mind where he can pretend creative never told Seth to take a steel chair to his back.It's another unexpected hit from Seth that snaps him out of it.

He blinks, startled, looking down his chest to see Seth glaring at him upside down.

"What? Why'd you hit me?"

Seth sits up, pulling out of Roman's arms to turn around a wave his phone in front of Roman's face. Roman tells himself this could be serious, so he should probably stop thinking about the way their scruff catches when they kiss and actually look Seth in the eyes. Eyes that are darkening under the furrow of Seth's rather expressive eyebrows.

"You called me an ass. I cannot believe you called me an ass."

Roman has a quick flashback to that q&a, and kind of wants to smack his past self in the back of the head.

"Uce, you know you can be a little arrogant at times. But I didn't mean you were an ass like you were an asshole. I meant you were blunt. Which in my defence, you are. It's ok, we all got our quirks."

He can physically feel the hole he's digging for himself get deeper. Seth looks more and more like he's bitten a lemon the more Roman talks.

"I cannot believe you, Reigns. 'An ass', he says. Not 'blunt', not 'speaks his mind', not 'justifiably self-confident'. No, you go for 'an ass'. And don't think I've forgotten about your little routine in that toy shoot either. I've got your number, pal."

Seth's more sensitive than most people realise, so Roman's glad he at least seems to be grouping this and the toy shoot together. They were equally all over each other at the shoot, and amid all the alpha posturing he got a good squeeze of Seth's ass in, so things can't be _too_ grim inside Seth's head over this. 

Seth starts to get up with a huff, and Roman follows with a roll of his eyes, catching Seth around the waist and lowering him back onto the bed in the gentlest version of a suplex he can manage.

He crawls over the top of Seth before he can move, kissing up his stomach as he goes, each kiss earning him a petulant tug on his hair from Seth. 

"Dude, you know I didn't mean anything by it. You and I work it out if we've got problems."

The gap in Seth's front teeth becomes visible as he scrunches his face up, nose and eye crinkles becoming apparent. 

"Don't 'dude' me when you're on top of me in bed, Ro. That's almost as bad as when you 'uce' me while we're actually having sex."

Roman rolls his eyes again, getting another hair tug for his trouble.

"Angel, darling, sweetheart, light of my life. Stop pulling my hair."

Seth, the little weasel that he is, threads his fingers across Roman's scalp and bodily pulls his head up to kiss Roman's mouth. Roman pulls away slightly to start kissing down Seth's jaw and neck, their stubble catching and sliding against each other.

"C'mon baby boy, lemme make it up to you. God knows I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

"Wow, Reigns, you sweet talker you. Take me, I swoon!"

Seth absolutely loves it when Roman gets heavy with him, regardless of how vehemently he denies it afterwards. The blush he gets high on his cheekbones always gives him away. So Roman dives in, pinning Seth's strong arms above his head and starting to work his hips in a slow, deep grind against Seth's. Even if the moan Seth lets out as he throws his head back wasn't selling it to Roman, the steadily growing hardness at his hip would.

Roman knows Seth has condoms in the same pocket of his bag that he keeps his extra hair ties, and he's pretty sure Dean stashed some lube in the side table between the beds, so they should be okay. But Roman's a big boy, and experience has taught him his partners usually appreciate a little extra help getting ready for him, so he's become pretty good with his fingers and his mouth. 

"Mm, Seth, baby, you're clean right?"

The look Seth gives him flickers between incredulous and angry.

"Do you think I'd have been sticking my dick in your mouth for the last however long if I wasn't clean? What the fuck, Roman?"

Roman swaps Seth's wrists into one hand and works the other hand under Seth, inside the back of his sleep pants to rub at his ass cheeks.

"No, baby. Are you _clean_. You just showered, right, how thorough were you?"

Seth shudders as the pieces click together, writhing to get his legs up on Roman's hips.

"Yeah, yeah I'm clean. I always clean up real nice for you don't I, Ro?"

And self-entitled smug little prick that he is, he's telling the truth. Always assumes that Roman's willing to get his mouth between Seth's legs and work him till he's dripping and shaking and coming untouched, that Roman doesn't have anything better to do than sit Seth on his face and leave beard burn all up and down the inside of his thighs for hours. He's right, though. Roman loves eating Seth out, loves those strong thighs bracketing his face and his neck, that nice cock twitching and spilling without even Seth's hand on it. He does hate it when Seth gets cum in his hair, though. 

Roman lets Seth up so they can lose their pants, fisting his dick to alleviate a bit of the pressure building in his groin. Seth gets back on the bed on his stomach, spreading his legs for Roman to lay down between them. The hotel bed's probably a little small, Seth's arms folded under his chin near the headboard and Roman's feet hanging off the other edge, but they make do. They've been making do since Seth dropped the Shield for a title opportunity.

Roman gets a good grip on Seth's cheeks, squeezing gently as he spreads them. God bless Crossfit for Seth's glorious ass. Before Seth can start complaining about the cold or something else, Roman leans in and drags his tongue up the cleft of Seth's ass, driving right back in immediately to focus on teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue. It isn't hard to get Seth panting and writhing on Roman's tongue, all he has to do is let his spit pool wet and messy on the end of his tongue as he works it hard on Seth's rim, pulling back occasionally to swipe broader strokes up and down. As soon as Seth's hole starts to relax and open up, Roman's forcing his tongue in, knows Seth loves the way the wet muscle feels thick and hot and opens him up. 

When Seth starts rhythmically whining with every thrust of Roman's tongue, he starts working his thumb in, tugging gently at the rim to pull Seth open a little wider. Seth's dripping with Roman's saliva now, Roman's chin covered in it too and his jaw starting to feel a pleasant stretch. He backs off to reach across and grab the lube, pleased with the way Seth is flushed and whining and grinding into the sheets beneath him. He gives Seth a gentle swat on the ass, urging him to turn over and smirking as Seth's eyes darken at the sight of Roman's big fingers glistening and wet. 

He doesn't waste time once he's got Seth back under him on his back, tongue plunging into Seth's mouth almost as quickly as he works his fingers inside Seth's hole, bending his fingers and shifting his wrist until Seth lets out a sharp moan and jumps in his arms. That's the spot. Now he can focus on stretching Seth out while he teases him as well. 

"Ohhh oh fuck, Ro, fuck don't tease don't- ungh!"

A deep pulse of his fingertips against Seth's prostate shuts him up, and yeah Roman loves this, loves Seth writhing beneath him. It fills the space he's had inside him since they split, makes his blood sing and makes him feel powerful. 

He's got three fingers inside Seth, more playing with him then prepping him, before Seth starts getting impatient again. 

"Roman if you don't get your fucking dick in me right now I'm going to stiff you next time we're in the ring together."

It's more the pounding in his dick than Seth's threats that motivate Roman to move, but he slicks up and slides the condom on pretty damn quickly anyway. Seth's legs go up over Roman's shoulders (flexible little bastard) and Roman can't help the deep, guttural groan he lets out as he starts fucking gently into Seth. Once he's all the way in, he takes a moment to catch Seth's eye and check they're all good, and then he starts trying to fuck Seth through the mattress. 

The deep, hard rolls of his hips against Seth's have them both breathless in no time, every thrust that rubs against Seth's prostate forcing these high, bitten off moans out of his throat. He's so fucking hot and tight around Roman's dick, and the glowing spiral of heat in Roman's stomach is winding tighter and tighter. He likes to think he's a considerate lover, can (and has) fucked both Seth and Dean through multiple orgasms before he has his first, but right now he wants to cum and he wants Seth to finish first, so he starts speeding up his thrusts a bit, smiles down at Seth through the curtain of his hair when Seth finally gives in and wraps a shaking hand around his red, dripping cock. 

"C'mon, baby boy. Wanna see you cum all over that gorgeous body."

"Ro, oh fuck, yes, fuck me harder c'mon I'm so close."

Roman's fucking close too, barely holding on by a thread as Seth's channel tightens and starts clenching around his dick. They're both reduced to panting moans of _fuck_ and _yeah_ and _oh god_ the closer they get, until Seth's spilling all over his fist and his stomach with a shout of Roman's name. That's really what finally sends Roman over the edge, white snap of his orgasm fizzing down his spine and legs. He fucking loves hearing Seth say his name while he's inside him, figures it riles up the part of him that bares it's teeth when they call him a dog inside the ring. 

They're both sweaty and panting and shaking as Roman pulls out, dropping the used condom to the floor beside the bed. They'll clean up and leave generous tips in the morning, but for now he just wants to crawl under the covers beside Seth and sleep. 

Seth is covered in his own cum, will whine about it drying in the hair that covers most of his stomach tomorrow, but right now he's smiling and flushed and looking at Roman with so much happiness it lightens the rich brown of his eyes a few shades. Roman drops into bed beside him, pulling the sheet up over them as Seth settles with his head pillowed on Roman's chest. Roman takes out his bun and spreads Seth's hair across the pillow so he can play with it while he falls asleep, because no matter how fuzzy Seth says it makes it, it helps them both sleep a little easier.

They don't get many nights together like this any more, not with Seth as champ and face of the company, so he'll treasure it while he can. They're, well, _snuggling_ is really the only appropriate word for it, when Dean bursts through the door.

"About time, assholes, I stood outside that door for twenty minutes waiting for you to finish. You're welcome."

He leans over to examine the tiny braid Roman's been working into Seth's hair, nodding his approval and patting them both on the shoulders as he steps past them to undress and flop into his own bed.

It's not long before Seth drops off to sleep, snuffling lightly every now and then. Roman is drifting on the edge too, when Dean speaks up quietly.

"I miss this, you know. I miss how happy we got to be all the time without hiding it. Even if at times he could be an ass."

Roman doesn't know how he doesn't wake Seth up shaking with silent laughter, but he's still smiling as he finally goes under to the sound of Seth breathing above his heart and Dean's gentle murmuring at his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally tweeted about writing a very sappy very explicit rolleigns fic when the whole 'roman called seth an ass' thing broke because everyone was saying "Rolleigns is dead!" Screw you guys, have some porn. Also I wrote this in one sitting so let me know if there's anything that needs fixed!


End file.
